1. Field
Various features relate to thermal design and electrical routing for multiple stacked packages using through via insert (TVI).
2. Background
Current package structures that include multiple die packages with stacked dice usually provide a heat spreader that is coupled to the top portion of the die package. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of a package structure with such a design. As shown in FIG. 1, the package structure 100 includes a first package substrate 102, a first package 104, a second package 106, a heat spreader 108, a second substrate 110 and a set of solder balls 111. The first package 104 includes a first die 112 and a second die 114. The second package 106 includes a third die 116, a fourth die 118, a fifth die 120, and a sixth die 122.
As shown in FIG. 1, the first package 104 is coupled and positioned above (e.g., on top of) the package substrate 102. More specifically, the first package 104 is positioned above the second substrate 110, which is positioned above the package substrate 102. Similarly, the second package 106 is coupled and positioned above (e.g., on top of) the package substrate 102. Both the first package 104 and the second package 106 are electrically coupled to the package substrate 102 through the second substrate 110 and the solder balls 111.
In order for the heat spreader 108 to effectively dissipate heat from the first package 104 and the second package 106, both the first package 104 and the second package 106 must be in physical contact with the heat spreader 108. As shown in FIG. 1, the first package 104 has a different height than the second package 106. Thus, in order for both packages 104-106 to be in physical contract with the heat spreader 108, a filler is used. Specifically, a first filler 124 is used to couple the first package 104 with the heat spreader 108. The first filler 124 may be part of the first package 104. Similarly, a second filler 126 is used to couple the second package 106 with the heat spreader 108. The second filler 126 may be part of the second package 106. In the design and configuration shown in FIG. 1, heat that is generated by the first package 104 may dissipate through the first filler 124 and the heat spreader 108. Similarly, heat that is generated by the second package 106 may dissipate through the second filler 126 and the heat spreader 108.
One drawback of the above design is that it adds thickness to the package structure 100. In addition, the use of the filler adds cost to the design and manufacturing of the package structure 100. Moreover, the above design does not dissipate heat efficiently. Therefore, there is a need for an improved thermal design for package structures.